Mission Complete
by TBorah89
Summary: Based on the events in Charmed Lineage Changing the Guard it tells the real reason why Mel and Roman got together that night.


A/n: This is the third installment in the Cupid's Helpers series. It expands on what happened in episode four chapter five of Charmed Lineage. This is for Melinda Faith Halliwell

* * *

Mission Complete

If you were to ask her Mel would never be able to say for sure what it was that made her kiss Roman she just knew that she had done it and the rest as they say is history. She was glad that she had done it but on that night of all nights she didn't know what her reasoning had been. Whatever it had been was good enough because she had ended up with the most amazing boyfriend in the world but those were the end results not the events themselves.

Roman and Mel had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from that night's dinner rush, the restaurant was locked up and they had already sent everyone else home. Mel sat perched on one of the counters waiting for Roman to go this his nightly ritual of turning lights off and locking doors he was her ride home that night she had already called Piper and cleared it with her. Like Piper ever told her no even when she should. Mel sometimes had to stop and consider her mother was getting lax in her old age she got away with things that her brothers had only dreamed about getting away with.

But she was bored and a little bit tired she didn't feel like sitting around waiting for Roman to finish his ritual while she had nothing to do. And not that she would admit it to him she was having a hard time being alone with him without being all over him. Come on Ro I'm not getting any younger here I realize that you don't have a girlfriend or anything to get home to but come on there is no sense in you being this slow." Mel whined she was tired she normally didn't help out in the kitchen and it was a very tiring experience for her. She knew that it was a low blow but that was the way things worked out sometimes.

Roman rolled his eyes at his friend's sister she was by far the sweetest Halliwell and still she was a handful almost all of the time. He didn't get how Chuck managed it dating Prue and keeping Jake out of trouble he had to be a saint and he was half demon. "Mel I'll be done in a minute if you keep pestering me it will only take me longer to put my knives back in order." he said with a small chuckle it was obvious that she was Piper's daughter she had her patience or lack there of. He knew that he would like to find out how Chuck dealt with dating a Halliwell woman he wanted to be with Mel more than anything in the world.

"Well Ro I want to go home I'm tired and I can't orb damn it or I would have been gone already." she shot back at him. For him to be so cute he sure knew how to push all of her buttons. Wait a minute this was Ro she couldn't think about him like that. Not that it did any harm because she had already slept with him. But her reasoning became some what convoluted from time to time where he was concerned. She wanted to be with him but just the thought of it scared her. She didn't know why he was one of the sweetest men on the face of the planet. She supposed that it was the fear of the unknown besides that she was afraid of getting hurt again. She could take getting hurt from anyone but him.

Roman stopped what he was doing and looked over at Mel and began studying her. With a stray hair hanging in front of her eyes, flour splotched here and there on her face, her usual smile was present and causing her soft brown eyes to twinkle._ She is so cute when she's pissed. It's a damn shame she's so sexy and she doesn't even know it._ He thought to himself and then he stopped that thought process this was Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister he was thinking about in those terms and that was hazardous to his health. Again it didn't make a difference because they had already had sex but then again he did like living Wyatt would kill him if he knew what kind of thoughts he was having about his baby sister.

Mel noticed Roman staring at her but she didn't mind. In fact she started to notice things about him. _That t-shirt he has on doesn't do his great body any justice. I would just like to fall into those arms and never leave. He's talented, sweet, and funny Mel. Why don't you fall for a guy like him? Hell as a matter of fact what is the matter with him?_ She asked herself _absolutely nothing_ she answered her own question. _So what if Wyatt and Chris would hate the idea? And so what if he cheated on Liz when they were kids he was man now? It's my life to live and he's got to better than that asshole that I'm seeing now at least I can count on Ro to be there when I want to be held. _She reasoned with herself she was definitely going to make her move now. They had both waited long enough for this there was no reason to put it off any longer.

Roman had his head down busying himself with putting his tools away to avoid eye contact with Mel otherwise his resolve to stay away from her might melt. He was giving her the time and space that she had asked for otherwise he would be all over her. He wanted so badly to take her lips between his and kiss her passionately. He hated to admit it but she scared him with her passion for life and the way she loved with her whole heart.

Mel took advantage of this and took the time to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shake it out in a sexy manner something she had saw Carly and Penny do numerous times when flirting. At almost that exact second Roman looked up again and saw her the sight before him took his breath away. He couldn't find his words for the first time in his life and he couldn't move his legs. What could he say? She just had that effect on him.

"Ro come over here please." Mel said beckoning him with a hooked finger. Roman had never been afraid of a woman in his entire life but right at that moment he was scared shitless Melinda Paige Halliwell wasn't just any woman. Taking a deep breath he managed to get his shaky legs to carry him over to where Mel sat.

_Ok Ro here you go this is the moment you have been waiting for now don't screw it up. _He thought to himself as he made his way over to her. The walk he had made hundreds of times before now seemed like an arduous journey laid out in front of him. He felt as if there were a thousand obstacles standing in between him and what he desired most in the world.

"What do you need Mel?" Roman asked it barely came out as a whisper he was so nervous. He hoped that he knew what she wanted because he wanted it too and probably worse than she wanted it.

Mel knew that it was now or never letting go of all her reservations she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart. She leaned down and pulled Roman into a passionate kiss her hands went to the back of his head before she made herself stop. Pulling away she answered his question "you." was her simple one word answer. And yet it carried with it the passion and sense of urgency she was feeling. She wanted him no forget that needed him more than she had ever needed another person.

"Alright but let's go back to my apartment someone might catch us here." he spit out quickly thinking clearly while he still had the chance she was about to drive him wild. Forget that she was driving him wild but the last thing they needed was for someone to walk in on them.

"Ok lets go Ro because I was serious I need you." she replied capturing his bottom lip between hers before he broke their kiss and led her out to his car. She was an impatient person by nature the fact they had waited so long for this wasn't helping matters any. In his rush to lock up he had tried the wrong key three times.

Getting Roman to keep his eyes on the road while he drove them to his apartment had been quite a test but she managed it. That didn't mean that every so often they didn't both steal looks at each other nervous in anticipation of what was to come next. Roman drove the whole way to his apartment with one hand on the wheel and the other on her knee.

Roman was so excited that he almost couldn't make his key fit in the lock of his door but he finally managed it. He didn't care that they were playing with fire kissing out in the hallway when his sister lived in the next apartment. They threw all caution to the wind and were groping each other with reckless abandon.

"Ro please hurry up I need to feel you inside me so bad that it hurts." Mel said her words coming out as a breathy whisper.

Roman finally got the door open "I assure you what you're feeling is nothing compared to the need I feel to be inside you." he replied barely closing the door behind him before he started working on the buttons of her shirt. She took care of her bra for him while muttering something about men being useless when it came to that sort of thing.

About an hour later Roman and Mel were both laying in various states of undress in his bed. Just lying next to each other felt right they both felt satisfied in a way they never knew existed.

Mel turned on her side to face the man who had gone from another brother to her lover in the space of an hour. "Ro I hope you don't think less of me for the way I acted." she said not that she was sorry she just didn't want him to think she was like that all of the time. She was only like that where he was concerned.

Roman propped himself up on his left arm and looked her right in her eyes and said "Mellie I could never think less of you I acted rashly too but I don't regret what happened." he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. That was the first time he had ever called her that because she normally hated to be called that. So he was surprised when she didn't tell him to never call her that again.

The worried look however still did not leave her face. " Wyatt is going to kill us both if he finds out about this." she said simply not that she cared that was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life and she felt something with him that she never felt with D.J. or the guy she was seeing now.

Ro gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were touching. "We'll just enjoy us for right now and worry about Wy later you're a woman you can see who you want to." he assured her. But the look she had that said something was wrong still didn't dissipate "Ok Mel you have to tell me what's wrong I'm not a mind reader that's Lilly." he said hoping his joking would make her feel better.

Mel's eyes clouded over and she took a deep breath "It's not just Wy, Ro I'm kinda sorta seeing Ken and I don't know how to break it off with him because I want to be with you if you want to be with me." she said sheepishly she really wasn't that kind of girl. Despite the fact this was the second boyfriend she was cheating on with him.

_Of course I want to be with her I don't know what the hell she is talking about. _He thought to himself. Roman couldn't help but chuckle a little he couldn't believe she was seeing that bumbling idiot. He let out a yelp of pain when she reached over and twisted his nipple. "Ow, what was that for Mel?" he asked and she just shrugged and looked innocent. "And here I was going to tell you I want to be with you more than anything damn what anyone thinks. But now because of your violent assault on my person I've changed my mind." he said sounding childish his eyes dancing with mischief. Like he could change his mind about that he had waited for her longer than he had ever waited for a girl.

The smile finally came back to Mel's face. "Ok then it's official you're my boyfriend be prepared for one hell of a ride." she said kissing him again. The words felt amazing coming out of her mouth.

"Oh I'm prepared." Roman said playfully he could hear her calling him her boyfriend all night and not get tired of it.

"Good because I have just one question for you." she said pausing to keep him hanging, "You ready to go again?" she asked trying to seduce him. Not that he needed much encouragement.

"You know it." he said wiggling his eyebrows and throwing himself on top of her. Neither of them stopped to wonder where her sudden desire to finally be with him had come from.

While Roman and Mel may have been wondering what had come over her to cause her sudden change of heart there were two people who knew what had happened. Chris and Henry.

* * *

"So how do you think things between them went?" Henry asked he was laid up in Chris's old bed at the manor still recovering from when he had been shot. But that did nothing to keep him and Chris from messing with Mel and Roman.

Chris gave him a satisfied smirk. "Please it went off like clockwork the two of them were all over each other before they ever left Charmed. We did a damn good job if I don't say so myself. And as much as it pains me to say it my baby sister is getting lucky tonight."

"Chris you know that this family really needs to learn the meaning of personal space." Henry suggested to him trying hard not to laugh at the face he was making because it still hurt him to laugh too hard.

"Well damn it Henry I want my baby sister to be happy and he makes her damn happy. You've seen her face when she looks at him. It was only a little love potion Coop was more than happy to lend me a hand making it the other day." Chris replied like it was nothing.

"Hey Chris you're a great big brother and I'm just talking about to Mel but to me too. You're the closest thing I've got so please stop beating yourself about me getting shot it wasn't your fault." Henry said.

"Alright I'll stop but only because I'm in such a great mood right now it may have taken us almost three years but our mission is complete. I would love to be a fly on the wall in his apartment right now." Chris joked.

"Dude I think we did a really good thing we just can't let Mel find out about it because she will kill us dead." Henry replied trying to get past the total chick moment they had just had.

"We did a great thing it will go down in history and we pulled it off without getting caught." Chris added more than a little smugly normally he didn't do smug but that was the mood he was in.

* * *

Mel traced tiny circles around Ro's right nipple the circles gradually becoming larger as she fanned out to encompass his whole pec. She had her head laid on his left shoulder and was content to stay like that with him for the rest of their lives however long that lasted until Wyatt found out about them. But she wasn't thinking about Wyatt she was more concerned with how happy he made her and that worried her because that meant the other shoe was about to drop.

Roman was half asleep her presence comforting him to no end he never thought that it could be like this with someone much less Melinda Halliwell but it just felt so right. They had been stupid to wait this long to be together when they were so perfect for each other.

"Ro?" Mel asked tentatively all she got in response from him was a small 'hmm.' as he opened his eyes "You're not freaked out by the fact I called you my boyfriend are you?" she asked feeling like she had been a little too forward with him. Again she didn't stop to take into account the fact this wasn't the first time they had been naked together.

He had to suppress a chuckle the look she had on her face though made it damn hard. "No Mel as a matter of fact I love women who make the first move. So stop worrying it's not like you held a gun to my head and made me sleep with you." he said jokingly he had been the one who damn near dropped her trying to carry her to the bed. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "And before you even start in on it I don't care what Ricky or Em think either. Ricky and Patty just need to get a clue and get together, and Em pines away for Hen so they have no room to talk." he continued putting to rest any argument she had left. Little did they know who was behind finally pushing them together.

"Well since you put it that way I'm out of arguments." Mel replied getting up and wrapping the sheet around her. She knew if she didn't she would stay in bed with him forever not that it sounded like a bad idea but her mother would kill her.

"Mel we slept together and you feel the need for the sheet?" he asked in a whine. She was a mystery he was looking forward to figuring out even if it took him the rest of his life.

Mel bent over and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Yes because I have to go home and if I don't have the sheet we will never leave this bed. Not that I mind but I think my mom would she thinks we went out to grab some food." she said collecting her clothes and walking to his bathroom he had two why she didn't know he lived alone. She got most of her clothes anyway they were all over the apartment.

Roman let out a loud wolf whistle as she walked away and shouted. "You look good in that sheet." Truth be told she looked good in anything she had on but she looked much better with nothing on that was his opinion though.

"Well I look even better without it." Mel replied pretending to drop the sheet and sticking he tongue out at him. She would have dropped the sheet if it wasn't for the fact Piper was waiting up for her. Little did she know that her mother knew all about her brother and cousin trying to get her and Roman together.

He rolled his eyes at her and muttered something about Halliwell women causing her to throw his bed sheet back at him before closing the bathroom door. _Oh she is such a tease sometimes but I don't mind I love that about her. Hell I think I might love her and that is scary I've never loved anyone before. _He thought to himself staring at the empty side of the bed. He knew that it was Mel who belonged there next to him. He just didn't know everything he was going to go through until they got to be together like this again. But for now he got to bask in the moment it truly was a mission completed.


End file.
